


Chi-Chi's Legendary Morning

by JokARTainment



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokARTainment/pseuds/JokARTainment
Summary: Set after the events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Chi-Chi wakes up alone again while Goku spars with Broly. Frustrated with this, she takes a shower and asks herself how she wound up in her situation.





	Chi-Chi's Legendary Morning

The sun rose on a brand new day and Chi-Chi found herself waking up in an empty bed. Before she could ask herself where her husband was, her answer was felt as the rumblings of an intense sparring session shook the foundation of the home she and him built together. Sighing, she picked herself up and stumbled into the bathroom for her morning shower. As she disrobed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  
Though a mother of 2 children, her body was still in impeccable shape. Her soft, raven hair draped over her shoulders, covering her breasts and her skin was seemingly shining. Despite this, she turned her head away from the mirror, turning on the hot water as she stepped slowly into the tub.  
I haven’t had a good lay since Goku came home with his new friend. That man is too obsessed with getting stronger that he just doesn’t give me the time of day anymore.   
She stood under the shower, letting herself soak before washing. She enjoyed the heat of the shower as it reminded her of the times where Goku would give her the affection she craved.  
Is it because I’m getting older? Does he just not get the same thrill he gets when fighting other guys bigger than him? He spends more time with that Vegeta than he does with me!  
As she used the washcloth on her body, she became more enraged which led to her intense arousal. Unfortunately, her husband was far too preoccupied with his sparring partner to give her any time, so she took matters into her own hands and began teasing herself under the steaming hot shower.   
If he doesn’t need me, then I don’t need him! I’m tired of waiting all the time!  
As she washed, she began feeling herself as her back rested on the wall. She knew the outside activity would muffle any sounds she made, but she still took the extra precaution to not be too loud and arouse any suspicion.   
Mmh! How could Goku NOT want me? I take good care of my body to look as enticing as possible to that Saiyan oaf, but he never notices! Any other woman would’ve left him by now!   
She felt her breasts as these thoughts ran through her mind. The water cascading down her body added to the sensation of her fingers rubbing against her nipples. She couldn’t understand why she was so sensitive, but these ramblings sunk to the back of her mind as the tingling surge of pleasure traveled up and down her spine. She looked up at the shower head and pulled it from it’s rest, slowly bringing it down her body.  
Ugnh! I can’t take it anymore!  
The hot water hit her down below and she screamed out in ecstasy as her body trembled. She came closer and closer to the brink of orgasm until a strong knock on the door interrupted her session. Seething with anger, she put the showerhead back on it’s rest, grabbed a towel and stormed toward the door, blasting it open to find none other than Goku’s sparring partner, Broly, standing before her completely naked.   
She looked behind him to see his dirty, tattered clothes making a trail right to where he was standing. She looked at the hulking Saiyan in disbelief; infuriated by his lack of common decency, but more enraged at his carelessness. She opened her mouth as if to scream, but he quickly explained.  
“I am Broly, Kakarot’s friend. I am here to clean myself and Kakarot directed me here.”  
“Well, Broly, do you not have any manners?!” she shouted in his face, making him stumble just a bit.  
“Do you think you can just waltz in here and throw your filthy clothes all over my floor and use my tub to clean your disgusting..”  
Chi-Chi finally got a good look at Broly’s body as she proceeded to lecture him, but was lost in his physique. She couldn’t help but compare him to Goku. Her husband was definitely built, but Broly had a more pronounced set of abs. As her eyes traveled down, she saw his member, which was already at half mast in her presence. His size outclassed Goku’s in every way and she became lost in a trance.   
Broly stood there confused as he scratched his head.  
“I am sorry if I upset you. I’ll pick them up immediately.”  
He started to pick up his dirty clothes and piled them in his hands. The entire time, Chi-Chi fantasized about Broly taking her where she stood.   
“Where should I put them?” asked the puzzled Saiyan as he noticed her face turning a pinkish hue.  
Snapping out of it, she answered him in a more calm and inviting tone, “Oh, just put them right there in the basket of dirty clothes, Broly.”  
Nodding, he did as instructed and then walked towards her.  
“Now please move so I can wash up.”  
The blunt nature he spoke in both challenged and aroused Chi-Chi beyond all reason. The last time a Saiyan was this direct and confrontational, she swatted him across the face, embarrassing him in front of the entire family. Broly, however, demonstrated a sort of wide eyed innocence as if he didn’t know proper social cues. It reminded her so much of how Goku used to be when they were younger and, without thinking, she took Broly’s hand and guided him into the bathroom.  
“Uh, are you trying to wash up too?” he asked out of curiosity.  
She looked up at him with a flushed face, responding, “Something like that.”  
Chi-Chi giggled like a schoolgirl and removed her towel, letting it drop to the floor, putting her body on full display for him. Not understanding she was attempting to entice him, Broly praised her physique.  
“Wow! You look very powerful!”  
His excitement at her physique gave her a massive confidence boost, shocking her.  
“P-powerful?”  
“Yes! You must be more powerful than Kakarot!”  
His naivety came off as adorable to her and she just grabbed his hand, tugging him into the shower with her.  
“Then let’s ‘train,’ Broly. I’ll show you the Chi-Chi secret technique that I’ve never shown Goku.”  
“Your name is Chi-Chi? Very pretty name. I am grateful to meet you.” said Broly softly.   
Her response was a kiss as they began causing Earth shattering trembles of their own, but for very different reasons.


End file.
